PROMOTED!
by blaiseingfire
Summary: A oneshot combining Team JNPR and a story of antics from Battlefield Friends. Contains explosions and awesomeness!


**A/N** : _Well I was bedridden with pneumonia for the last week and a half. While sick in bed, I discovered a little thing called "Battlefield Friends" and I love it. Now that I'm better, this idea came to mind and I decided to write it to get back in the flow of writing._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Battlefield, or Battlefield Friends._

* * *

 _Kill Enemy-100_

"Woohoo!" Jaune's cheered as he and Nora gunned down another enemy. "Crap I'm out. Nora can you drop an ammo bag?"

"Sure thing Jauney!" Nora shouted as she dropped an ammo bag.

 _Squad Resupply-30_

"Thank you," Jaune said as he reloaded his carbine. "Come on, the capture point is in the building directly ahead. Let's go." Jaune took the lead as the duo sprinted across the street. Tracers from heavy gunfire fire both sides zipped across the street. Jaune was bobbing and weaving and running in zigzag lines to avoid the gunfire. Nora opted to bunny hop, singing while doing so, do avoid the gunfire.

Halfway across the street, an enemy came around from a burning jeep, right into Nora's sight. She stopped and hip-fired her lmg in him while shouting, "Ratatatatatata!"

 _Kill Enemy-100_

"Yeah, take that!" She cheered. But before she could continue to run to the building with her team leader, her head exploded.

 _You were killed by May Zedong-lvl45_

For several long seconds, Nora could only pout as she stared at the enemy who killed her. "You would be camping there, wouldn't you." She growled out in anger. Suddenly, a flash flooded her vision and she was back in the street with Jaune.

 _You were revived by Sun Wok-lvl22_

"Thanks Sun!" Nora said before going prone next to Jaune behind a barricade to dodge more sniper fire.

"No probl-" Sun was interrupted as the sniper that killed Nora shot him in the head.

"Oh crap!" Jaune exclaimed as he reloaded his gun. "Did you see where that sniper was?"

"Yeah, she's over on the billboard up there," Nora responded

"Ok. Spot and shoot her on go?" Nora nodded. "Ok. Three, two, one, go!" Nora stood up and spotted the sniper, making a red mark appear above her. Jaune stood up and in fired short controlled bursts while Nora unloaded everything she had.

 _Spot Assist-10_

 _Suppression Assist-50_

"Nice shot Jaune," Nora complimented.

"Thank you for spotting her," Jaune replied with a smile. "Wouldn't have been able to get her without you." Before Nora cold respond, they heard a rumbling noise.

"Uh, what's that?" Nora asked. Moments later, an enemy tank rolled up the street. It fired its cannon and took out several friendlies behind Jaune and Nora. "Oh crap."

"Don't worry I'l-" Jaune said as he pulled out his rocket launcher, only to realize something."Oh crap, I equipped the AA launcher by mistake! Run!"

"To that store!" Nora shouted as she took off. Jaune fired a burst from his rifle before turning to follow Nora. Her bunny hopping payed off as she was able to jump over a shot from the tank and make it to the store. "Come on Jaune, hurry!"

Jaune was almost there, he was almost safe. He was only a few meters away when the tank fired again, and Jaune was engulfed in a fiery explosion.

"Jaune, no-ACK!" Nora shouted as a knife was pressed into her back. A hand wrapped around and took the dog tags from her neck. The knife was taken out of her back and was jabbed into her neck.

 _You were killed by Cardin Winchester-lvl51_

"Dang it! Why didn't I clear the store?" Nora pouted, and then chuckled when she saw Cardin get blown up by a grenade. After several seconds she was taken to the overview map. She saw that the rest of her team was in a helicopter and spawned in on them, taking one of the mini gun spots. Jaune was in the passenger seat, Pyrrha was on the portside gun, and Ren was piloting.

"Hey guys," Nora greeted.

"Hey Nora," Pyrrha and Ren greeted.

"So what happened to you guys?" Jaune asked.

"Well after we split up, Ren and I got in a jeep and blew up to a mine." Pyrrha said, as she fired the minigun.

"It was in the middle of the road and I keep warning you about it." Ren stated.

"Anyway," Pyrrha continued sheepishly, "What about you and Nora?"

"We were moving on objective Charlie when a tank came out of nowhere and blew us up." Jaune responded.

"Blew _you_ up." Nora corrected. "I made it to safety in a building, but then got shanked."

"That's why you always check your corn-" Ren said when a beeping interrupted him. "Oh crap, someone's locking on to us!"

"I'll try to find him!" Pyrrha shouted as she gunned down another enemy.

"MIssile inbound, popping flares." Ren said.

"I only have water on my side," Nora said as she gazed at the open ocean.

"Another missile coming, this one's gonna hit." The helicopter shock from the impact.

"No problem, I got repairs," Jaune said as he whipped out his repair tool and repaired the helicopter.

"Guys seriously, I have this big gun and nothing to shoot," Nora said.

"Damn it, where is that coming from?" Ren asked annoyance as he scanned the ground. "Another missile incoming, flares out."

"I see the smoke trail from the launcher, I'm taking him out!" Pyrrha shouted over the roar of her minigun.

"Hey guys, can you maybe turn the chopper so I can shoot as well, I feel kind of useless here," Nora's words fell on deaf ears.

"He's down," Pyrrha said.

"Nice shot Pyrrha," Jaune complimented.

"Guys we have an enemy chopper coming in at 9'oclock!" Ren shouted. "I'm gaining altitude, do you guys have eyes on him?"

"I've got him in my sights," Pyrrha said and opened fire with the minigun.

"I'll shoot him down with my stinger," Jaune said as he pulled out his AA launcher.

Nora sighed. Her teammates were to caught up in the action to hear her. Unless she could shoot some fish in the sea, she felt that she was completely useless right now. And she hated that. Nora looked down and saw they were going to fly over point Delta, and smiled when she realized it was the enemy team's vehicle spawn. She took out her C4, threw everything she had out the side of the helicopter onto the point, and then jumped out.

Now, two mistakes happened here. 1: Nora thinks that you have to be within a certain range in order to detonate the C4, thus why she jumped out. That's not true, she could have stayed in the helicopter. 2: Nora failed to notice that the C4 never made it to the ground, it got caught on the helicopter's tail.

Nora continued to parachute to Delta, detonator in hand, ready to create some fiery explosions.

 **Back on the helicopter**

Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune cheered as they took down the helicopter. "Woohoo!" cheered Pyrrha.

"Nice shooting guys," complimented Ren.

"We are unstoppable," gloated Jaune. At that moment, they heard a loud clank from the front and they all turned to see that an enemy has latched onto the front of the helicopter.

 _Ozpin-lvlMAX_

"EEEP!" cried Ren.

"AAAAAH!" shrieked Pyrrha

"Oh god n-" Jaune shouted as he tried to switch to one of his weapons, but he wasn't fast enough.

Ozpin jumped in and stabbed Jaune in the eye and took his dog tags. He then stabbed Pyrrha in the back of the head and took his dog tags. Finally he went up and slit Ren's throat and didn't take his dog tags because he took them earlier in the match. Ozpin smiled as he hoped in the pilot's seat.

"Spawn on me!" He commanded. Moment later, Peter, Oobleck, and Glynda materialized out of thin air as they spawned in on the helicopter.

"Nice work Ozpin," Peter complimented.

"Thank you," Ozpin responded. "Now lets show these noobs who's boss and help our guys retake charlie!"

"Hurrah!" His teammates shouted as Oobleck and Glynda opened fire with the miniguns.

 **On the ground**

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren materialized as they spawned in on point charlie.

"Since when could you hijack chopters in mid-air?!" Jaune raged.

"Since the update from three weeks ago." Pyrrha responded.

"Man that's such garbage."

"I agree."

"Hey guys, where's Nora?" Ren asked. They all looked around but couldn't find her.

 **In the sky**

Nora was slowly descending on point Delta. "Come on. Come on. Just a little closer. And… and… boop." She squeezed the detonator.

 _Kill Enemy-100_

 _Kill Enemy-100_

 _Double Kill-30_

 _Killed Enemy-100_

 _Triple Kill-50_

 _Killed Enemy-100_

 _Miltikill-100_

 _Squad Avenger Kill-50_

 _Avenger Kill-20_

 _Avenger Kill-20_

 _Killstreak Stopped-50_

 _Squad Eliminated-50_

 _Disable Vehicle-100_

 _Destroyed Vehicle-100_

"Yeahahahahahaha!" Nora shouted with glee. "Suck it noobs! Hey wait a second. Where's the explosion?" She asked, not noticing the helicopter in flames crashing behind her. "Where's the giant explosion? I wanted a giant explos-"

 _YOU HAVE BEEN PROMOTED! LVL36_

Nora gasped and looked at the text that appeared above her with sparkling eyes. With a big smile, she took in a large breath.

 **Back on the ground**

" _PROMOTED!_ " Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren looked up and saw Nora slowly descend with a parachute, swinging her arms and legs in celebration. " _PROMOTED! PROMOTED! PROMOTED! PROOOOOOOMOTEEEEEEEEEEED~!_ "

"Hey I found Nora." Jaune said.

* * *

 **A/N** : _I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and have a good day!_


End file.
